1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feed storage devices in general and, in particular, to devices for introducing feed materials into elongated forage receptacles or silos designed to be positioned in a horizontal position along the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of the use of devices for injecting forage and silage material and similar plant material into elongated storage receptacles or other similar purpose receptacles. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,061. Other devices are known in the art for use in compressing or compacting leaves or grass in bailing devices, and examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,222,853 and 3,229,320. Other patents which may show the general state of the art in related technologies include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,158,745, 3,348,475, and 4,046,068.